The Life and Times of Wigglytuff
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: The tile says it all, the history of Wigglytuff, that's right, Guild Master Wigglytuff. Rate T, for possible death. A PMD2 fic. Some WigglytuffXLopunny On hiatus sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do NOT own Pokemon, truly, I don't. **

**Ok so this idea has been floating around un my head for a while now. I was wonder what Guild Master Wigglytuff's life was like before becoming the Guild Master we know and love. Rated T, just cause I don't want to get reported for not rating it right! Also, maybe Wigglytuff a bit out of character for the first part…it's really a hard to justified his behavoir…Sorry!**

**Told from Wigglytuff's POV**

It was a dark and cold night. My mother lied dieing. Sorrow fill every area of the room, and everyone in the room too. Since the whole Wigglytuff clan was gather for the passing of the leader's wife.

"Wigg…" My father cried.

"Don't look so down, deary!" She mutter, a smile still on her face. Even as she died she smiled, that's one thing I can never forget no matter how far I run, her smile.

For the next few days everyone--and I mean everyone--gave my a pitied look, and I hated it. Even my older sister gave my it! I made my choice to leave one day at the playground. Everyone I knew was there and playing, up until I came up.

"Hey," I called. "Can I play?"

"Um," a lone Jigglypuff muttered. "We were just going to the um…"

"Lake," they all pick up and hightailed it to the lake on the far side of the clan. And I was alone. I aimless sat in a swing, feeling the whispers and pitied glance of the Wigglytuff mother watching over there Igglybuffs. I knew I could never stay here, never.

It was dark and gloom so no one was out, mostly because my mother was the clans protector and kept them safe from anyone who dare to hurt the clan, that how it happen too, an Arboc was poison sting and that's what killed her. I made my way out pass the guard who was freaking at any noise he heard, and away from the Wigglytuff Clan. I hoped to never see it again.

"Good bye, everyone," Were my last words to the clan.

I wandered till I met Buneary stuck under a fall log

.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up from pushing leaves around with her ears.

"Oh! Thank goodness! Can you help me out here?" she pointed to the log.

"Um I'll try!" I when over to the log and try to filled it. "RRRRRRR! Move! Come on!" I gasped.

"Oh man! You can't lifted it!" The Buneary cried. "I'm going to be stuck forever! Nooooooooo! I am going to die stuck under a log! Not Fair!" Her crying must have attracted a Medietate and a Kirila.

"Wow! What's going on!" The Kirila asked.

"She's stuck," I sighed. "And I can't get her out!"

"We'll help!" The Medietate said and the grab the log and pulled. With no prevail.

"If we all we maybe we can do it!" I shrugged and we tried again, and It worked!

"Thanks!" The Buneary smiled and jumped up, as if to see if her legs still worked. "I might have never gotten out of there!…Oh and I'm Buneary by the way!"

"Jigglypuff," I say.

"Kirila."

"Medeitate," They smiled. that's how Exploration Team Charm's member met.

WE trained at the Milktank guild up until our Graduation.

"We have to what!?" Buneary gasped.

"Y'all's gotta beat me and Dude!" Our Guild master, Milktank smirked. She was the toughest Pokemon around. And Dude, The Butterfree, was the Guild's head of intelligences. "Yup, if ya'll beat me and Dude y'all are the newest Gradates of the Milktank Guild!"

"And it comes with benefits, Dude and Dudettes!" Dude said. "You only have to give 50% of you prize money to the guild, and you can explore on your own."

"We get to keep more then 10% of our prize money!" Kirila clapped her hands. "We can do this!"

"Yeah!" Medietate punch up in to the air. The other Guild members giggle at their enthusiasm.

"Dudette Milktank, you forget something," Dude chuckled.

"Huh? What?…Oh yeah!" Milktank smirked. "if you don't win y'alls have to clean the Barn from head to toe!" We cringed. The barn, our Guild, was usually a mess so if you have to clean you probably in something really wrong.

"W-We can do this!" I assure them. But thought was _We're doomed! _

"Okay, tomorrow meet us outside bright and early!" Milktank smirked. And she and dude turn and walked away.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Wow!" Buneary said. "We have to beat _them_?"

"If we strategize we can do it!" Kirila guaranteed us. "Now what moves to Guild master Milktank and Dude know?"

"Roll out? Whirl wind? Um…Poison powder?" Buneary said. "Um…Milk drink?"

"I don't think she'll use milk drink on us, but she will use Roll out and Body slam. But what else?" Kirila probably would have kept us up all night had I not said we should sleep or we're done for sure.

THE NEXT MORNING!

"Ready team Charm?" Milktank called from the other side of field. Everyone from the Guild and a few Pokemon from the town were here to see if we could win.

"YES WE ARE!" Buneary snapped, then gulped.

"If your sure…Here we come!" Milktank run at us and then flip in to a Roll out.

"Waah!" The girls scream and darted out of the way, I held my ground.

"Wow!" I shout as Milktank sent me flying. "She stronger than I thought!"

"Jigglypuff!" Kirla try to hit Milktank with a Psy beam, but missed. Milktank then roll towards her.

"Kirla! Watch out!"

"Huh--Oh!" Kirla gasped and fell near us.

"Kirla!" We ran over.

"What do we do?!" Buneary asked.

"Surrender?" Meditate helped Kirla up. I looked over at Milktank, she and Dude were smirking like they had all ready won.

"No," I snapped. "Buneary, you and I will take on The Giuldmaster! You two, take on Dude." They nodded.

"GO Team CHARM!" We cried and Buneary and I went over to the guildmaster.

"Giving up?" She smirked.

"Never!" We snapped.

"Okay then, Body slam!" Milktank run at us at full speed.

"Move!" I commanded. Then used, "Buneary, right between the eyes!" Buneay nodded. "Pound!" WE cried, we hit the goiuldmaster at full force between the eyes.

"OW!" She exclaimed and fell back on her head.

"I knew trespassing was good for something!" Buneary was talking about the Tarsus's land that area the boarded the guild's, All of the appertince offen trespassed over into the woods to replenish their Oran berries supplies, so you quickly learn that if you caught, hit Torus between the eyes and he'll forget he never saw you. Since Torus is Milktanks counter part, we hoped it would work like that too.

"Ow…" Milktank muttered and .

"Come on! We have to help Metitate and Kirla!" Buneary run over to the other girls of our team. Meditate and Kirla were holding one to a tree root the arced out of the ground as Dude tried to whirlwind them away, he had apparent Fire punch marks on his wing tips. Buneary was sneaking up behind Dude and her ear was starting to glow, Dizzy Punch.

"Hey! Dude! Taste Dizzy Punch!" Dude stopped and turn in time to see Buneary's ear hit him in the face.

"Whoa, Dudette! That was so cool…" He gasped then his eyes turned to spirals.

"Dude is out!" I rushed over to my team.

"We did it!"

"Oh no you did!" We heard and spun around. "Hyper! Beam!"

"Waahh!" The girls shriek and took the blow.

"No!" I was lucky enough to of the Hyper Beam to miss me. Milktank was pausing and unable to move.

"Jigglytuff! Do something!" I heard Buneary gasped before fainting. Milktank smirked as she regained movement.

"Look's like it one on one now, Jigglytuff!" Milktank called and use roll out. She was speeding towards me and I knew I couldn't stop her. Then I was a move I've never use before.

"Hyper Voice!" Rings of power sound wave hit Milktank and she cover her ears.

"By Gosh! Jigglytuff Stop! That's loud on my poor ears!" Milktank pleaded, but in rage for my team mates I increased the power.

"Waahh! I give up, stop it now---" She fainted before she could finish.

"And the winner is, Team Charm!" I smirked but fell down, breathing rasped breathes.

"Jigglytuff, that was amazing!" Kirla smiled.

"That was like, grrrrowl!" Meditate clapped.

"Super cool!" Buneary help me up. "I didn't know you could use hyper voice!"

"Neither…did…I," I coughed. "Ouch."

THAT NIGHT!

"Congrats, Team Charm!" Miltank mooed. "You have now graduates of the Milktank Guild!" Milktank held up a glass. "To Team Charm."

"YEAH!" The guild cried out. "Team Charm!" I held my up too, since cheering or saying anything loud might break my vocal cords, of at least that what nurse Happlily said. Apparently, Hyper Voice get easier to use as you age, and not to over use it, or that's what she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waveripple: I'm inviting a character of the story to help me out with the disclaimer. Everyone Welcome Lopunny! **

**Lopunny: Hey, Waveripple, how is going?**

**Waveripple: Great, so Lopunny, ya' mind helping me with this chapter Disclaimer?**

**Lopunny: Only if I get something out of it! Like Dimonds, or rubys, or a box coltion of **_**Twilight… **_***Thinks Dreamaly of Edward* GO TEAM EDWARD!**

**Waveripple: *Smiling and nodding* You will, you will. And GO TEAM JACOB!**

**Lopunny: *Glaring at Waveripple for the Jacob comment* ****Waveripple does not own Pokemon.**** *Waving at crowd happily* Enjoy the story! **

FIVE YEARS LATER…

"Well that was a bust!" Medtiate, now Medicham, sighed, putting a bandage around her scraped knee. We had just gotten back o to our base from an exploration.

"Oh, darling, no it wasn't," Buneary, now Lopunny, snapped. "I got this little dandy." Lopunny pointed to a spiral of gold ringlets that she had around her ear.

"And we got this!" I held up an '?' shaped key.

"It was a bust," Medicham sighed. "I can't believe someone beat us to it!" I sighed; what's the use? We had been told that a huge trove of treasure was in the deepest part of a 10 star ranked dungeon called Parable Cave. But when we got to the end there was a huge pile of open treasure boxes there and everyone of them was empty!

"Don't look so glum," Kirla, now Gardevoir, hand her a small ruby encrusted necklace they had found at the beginning of the dungeon.

"Gardevoir is right," Lopunny took the spiral from her ear and put her on her arm. "Am I right, Wigglytuff, darling?" Oh, and, I evolved too, and I know what you're thinking but no she call everyone darling, and honey, sweetie, etc.

"Yup," I nodded. "And we got this!" I held up the '?' key again.

"You know Wigglytuff, since you didn't find anything like this," Gardevoir held out a sapphire encrusted locket. "You can have that!"

"Really?!" I smiled and put it in my wonder bag. "Thanks!" I guessed I better tell them my announcement while Gardevoir and Medicham were happy, since Lopunny already knew. Lopunny glance up from wrapping the spiral around her ear at me, she knew what was about to happen and sighed.

"Medicham. Gardevoir," The two looked up. "I have an announcement."

"Is it that you're going to marry Lopunny?" Medicham asked and Lopuuny face got beat red, lucky of me, I'm pink so it wasn't as noticeable. Lopunny is my closest friend out of the three of them, and I care deeply for her, but more like a sister that like…_that. _

"No, it that I'm leave Team Charm," Medicham's eyes got wide.

"WHAT!?" They cried. What I told them was only half the truth. I told them that I want to go off on my own and explore solo. Lopunny, of course, knew the real truth. It was because Team Charm was being coming such famous a exploration team, was I'm afraid that someone from the Southern Wigglytuff Clan might figure out it's me. My greatest fear.

"Oh! Wigglytuff!" Medicham crushed me in a hug. "I'll miss you!" And as if on cue Gardevoir and Lopunny joined in crushing me.

"Girls! I need to breath!" I gasped. "I'll miss you all too!"

That very night, I spent my last night with Team Charm. Early in the morning before, they got up and had my wonder bag with me and was about to set off.

"Aren't you going to say good bye?" I spun around to see Lopunny leaning against the door.

"I will die without air, you know that right?" I asked, incase she was going to hug me again. Lopunny chuckled and sighed.

"I know," she walked over to me. "Promise me I'll see you again."

"Okay, I promise!" I nodded but suddenly Lopunny grabbed my paw.

"Wigglytuff, darling…You have to come to terms with your past sometime," I knew Lopunny was right and I said so.

"But, I'll do it when I'm ready," I promise myself as much as her. "Goodbye for now, Lopunny."

"Goodbye," Lopunny turned quickly away and walked back in to the base.

I went my own why for a while until I saw a sign. 'Cliff side base for sale!' it said.

"A base?" I mumbled. A base would be nice, since I didn't have one anymore. I shrugged and went to a place call Treasure Town.

"Thank you for taking this tour with me," A nasally Propass said. "That was the Cliff Side base!" The only other Pokemon I could see inserted in the base was a Charmander.

"Any questions?" the Propass asked.

"I have one," The Charmander said. "Has this place ever flooded, do you know?"

"Well, the previous owner said that it did flood, when a large wave during a storm hit," The Propass told him.

"Oh…" He cringed. "Um, no thank you!" Suddenly as if the large wave was coming now he run up a ladder and was out of here.

"Oh dear…" The Propass looked at me. "A-any question from you?"

"Yes, one," I smirked. "Where do I sigh?!" Okay this place could pass more of a guild that a base, but still, it was so cool! It had three floors and could see the ocean of every window. I loved it! Or as Lopunny would say, 'It is Fab-u-lous, darling!'

The Propass sighed in relief and hand me a clipboard, but I tried to grab it, it was stuck to his mini nose.

"Oh sorry!" He loosen his magnetic hold on it and I flew backward, since I was still pulling and hit something hard. I looked up.

"What's this?" I asked and pulled the sheet off it. It was an empty caldron.

"Oh, that is…" He flipped though his notes. "Ah, a Swap Caldron, it is stuck to the floor of the base."

"Hmm…I like it!"

AND THAT IS HOW WIGGLYTUFF GOT THE GUILD BUILDING…AND NOW HOW HE MET CHATOT…

After I had the base I could explore places farther away, and not have to fret about finding a place to stay during the night. I discovered a cave behind a waterfall, with a gem that if you pressed it take you to the hot springs a few miles away. One day, more or less out of boredom, I decided to go on an exploration to a place call Flight-wing Forest, and as the name suggests, It was full of bird Pokemon.

"Wow!" I looked up and saw a flock of Pidgots fly overhead. I wander about until I spotted a group of young bird Pokemon. A Pigdey, a Spearow, a Starly, and a Chatot were looked over a desert.

"They say that Trapinchs, you know, will take a chomp out of anything, whether it's food or not," The Starly said. The Pidgey and Spearow exchanged glances.

"Hey, Chatot," The Pidgey smirked. Chatot, clearly the oldest of the group, looked over at them.

"Yes," He asked.

"We dare you to walk ten yards in to the desert," The Spearow challenged.

"But what if he get eaten!?" The Starly gasped.

"He wouldn't, Starly! All the Trapinch are like, not here!" Pidgey rolled her eyes. "They're on the other side of the desert this time of year, duh!"

"I think Chatot's just a chicken," The Spearow teased.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Chatot's face got red

"It means you can't fly well," Spearow chuckled. "Oh, and you are a scaredy bird!"

"I am not!" He turned and took a step out in to the desert. "See!" He took another step.

"Hey this isn't so hard!" He laughed and as he took another step the earth under him and turn to a pit fall. "WAAHH! HELP!" The Spearow and Pidgey looked at each other. Starly gasped and was about to take off to help when the Spearow grabbed her feathers.

"Let's get out of here!" He dragged her by the wing away.

"CHATOT!" She cried. I looked over the Chatot was going deeper and deeper in to the sand trap.

"Help!" He yelled. I jumped out of the bushes and went over, careful not to fall in I tried to grab him wing. But I could reach and he was getting closer to the Trapinch's jaws.

"Cover your ears!" I called,

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" He quickly covered it and I unleashed a Hyper Voice. "HEESHAY!!" The Trapinch was evidently not very strong because my hyper voice knock him out instantly.

"Are you okay?" I inched down to Chatot and helped him out of the sand.

"Fine," He sighed. "But now I can never show my face in Flight-Wing Forest again!"

"Why?" I asked, in spite of myself.

"If your caught in Trapinch territory, the elders ban you from Flight-wing," He held his head in his wings. "Not that it matters. I'm pathetic. I can't fly for very far, and that not a good thing for a bird Pokemon." I patted his back. Poor guy.

"I feel sorry for you," I said.

"Yeah…oh and thank you for saving me," He sighed. "I'm Chatot by the way."

"Wigglytuff," I told him. "Explorer." I added.

"You're an Explorer?!" He gasped. "r-really?"

"Yep," I pulled my explorer badge out of my wonder bag.

"Cool…" He mutter then blurted out. "Can I join you?" He promptly cover his break.

"Sure!" I jumped up. "That would be great!" he jump up and gasped.

"Really? You want me to explore with you!?" Chatot gasped. "THANK YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wavripple: Hey, Lopunny, it is time for the disclaimer! *No one answers back.* LOPUNNY! Come out come out! Allie-Allie oxen free! *Sighs* Were is she?**

**Medicham:*licking ice cream* She online doing something, so she sent me to do it.**

**Waveripple: O-kay. Well, here's Medicham with the disclaimer…and ice cream.**

**Medicham: ****Waveripple does not own Pokemon. And Waveripple does not own this Ice cream.**

**Waveripple: *Heart broken* I don't? *Medicham shakes head.* Grrr! I will soon! *Types on cpture and an ice-cream cone appears in her hand.* Have fun reading!**

TWO YEARS LATER INSIDE BRINE CAVE…

It had been two year since Chatot and I joined up.

"Hey, Chatot," I asked.

"Yes?" He hopped over a jetting rock.

"I was thinking, the base is so big," I started. "I think we should start a guild."

"A guild?" I had told Chatot about the Milktank guild once.

"Yes, I could be the giuldmaster, and you, being as smart and well organized as you are, can be the Guild's Head of Intelligence!"

"Really!" Chatot's eyes sparkled. "That sounds amazing! The Wigglytuff Guild!"

"That's a good name Chatot!" Of course it was--it had my name in it. He nodded as we got to what looked to be the last floor.

"Hey what's that?" I point to a small alcove. AS I took a step to it Chatot yelled.

"GUILD MASTER!" He jumped in front of me. Taking the impact of a shockingly strong attack.

"Chatot!" I cried. And heard someone chuckled. Spinning around I saw a Kubtops and two omanites.

"One down and one to go," The Kubutops smirked. And well, needless to say I was mad and they got the full force of my furry.

"WAAAHH! RUN AWAY!" They yelled and fled. I turn back to Chatot.

"Chatot!" I had no idea what to do. We were out of Oran berries and I feared for Chatot's life. "Oh, what do I do!?"

"Bring him here," A voice said from the alcove. Desperate I picked up my feather friend and brought him to the alcove. A Lapras swam in the water of the alcove.

"I am will to make you a deal," He said. "I will heal your friend, if you promise not to investigate that pattern on the wall there." Unable to stop myself, I glance over at the odd pattern for a moment then turn to him.

"Okay," I said. And Lapras began humming a soothing, soft and sweet song. And Chatot's ragged breathing began soften in to a metronome like pattern.

"Now take him back to you base and remember, please do not investigate the pattern on the wall," I nodded and use my rescue badge to teleport us out of Brine Cave.

Chatot came to as I was trending to his broken wing.

"Um…Giuldmaster?" I told him that we were ambushed and I got us out of the cave just in time. "Thank you." He whisper and fell back asleep. One thing I'll never forget about that day is, ever since then, Chatot hasn't stopped calling me Guild master.

NEW, AND THE FIRST, MEMBERS OF THE WIGGLYTUFF GUILD.

A Guild was a welcome addition to Treasure Town. Exploration team passed thought all the time, but there is no Pelper post office so it was hard to get Missions and Outlaw notices, so the Wigglytuff Guild took over. Only problem was, we had no apprentices. Well until Team Raider came.

I, out of boredom, trying to map out the guild, when Chatot came in.

"Giuldmaster, we have three Pokemon that wish to join the guild!" He tried to hide his enthusiasm.

"Okay, bring them in," I smiled, as a Ralts, Bedew, and, abnormally small Rhyhorn walked in. "Hello, so you want to start an exploration team?"

"YES!" They answered.

"Good, now, what you teams name, so we can register it."

"Team…" They looked at each other and whispered. "Raider!"

"Okay! Registering…registering all registered! YOOM TAH!" They jumped and I smiled. "And now here open this!" I hand them wonder bag, and map, and Exploration Badges within it.

"Wow!" the Bedew cried. "Walts, look." She show the Ralts the wonder bag

.

"Rose, that so cool," Walts clapped. "Tiny, look!"

Chatot hopped over.

"Chatot, I think you should show them to their Crew room," I whispered and he nodded.

"TEAM RAIDER," He called. "Let me show you to your crew room."

"Okay," Walts smiled. And the first team of the Wigglytuff guild went to their crew room.

Sometime later, another lone apprentice joined guild, and he was here on business, his name is Crogunk. He said he wanted to know that if he trained at the guild that when he grated he could have the Swap Caldron, Chatot was against it but I wasn't. Besides when he found out it was stuck to the floor, he deduced that he was never going to gradate, not that he couldn't at anytime he wants. Then Team Rainbow, the Leader Aura the Roilu, and her partner Cloudy the Castform. Those were--and in Crogunk's case are--the guild first apprentices.

"Okay! Time of Morning cheers!" Chatot announced.

"A one, a two, a one two three!" the apprentices sang. "One, don't shirk work! Two run away and pay! And three: Smiles go for miles!" As the apprentices left I went groggily over to Chatot.

"How long has Team Raider been in the Guild?" I asked.

"Um…almost two years now, sir," Chatot said.

"Okay….I think it's about time for them to graduate," Chatot cocked his head at my words.

"How do we do that, Guild master?" I shrugged.

"I'll figure it out," I think best while I'm exploring, so I told Chatot that I have to go out for the day.

I aimlessly explored a forest dungeon call Mystifying Forest. It wasn't horrible tough, but it's wasn't a cakewalk either. At the end I found a large hole deep in the ground and a beautiful spring.

"Pretty," I stepped closer.

"You…You have no business here," A voice said.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Those who seek evolution, come here…You can no longer evolve," It said.

"Pokemon come here to evolve?" I mutter and the perfect graduation mission form in my mind.

THAT NIGHT…

Chatot, Crogunk, and Team Rainbow were sitting at the guild table.

"Um…Guild masters Wigglytuff, sir," Aura said. "Why are we here?"

"Have any of you ever heard of the Grand Master of all thing Bad?" I asked. This was a great plan.

"No," They said.

"Giuldmaster, who is this 'Grand Master'?" Chatot asked.

"The Grand Master of all thing Bad is…me! And all of you are my minions!" I told him.

"Huh?" Cloudy mutter. "Minions? What?"

"Team Raider is going to be tested!" I told them. "I come across a dungeon, and if Team Raider gets past the dungeon, they will have to get the treasure of the spring, but to do that they will have to take on the Grand Master of all thing Bad and his minions!"

I got a very sleepy "Huh?" as an answer.

"Guild master…let me get this straight," Aura crossed her arms. "Team Raider has to get though this dungeon and at the end, there is a treasure, that I presume you will place there, and the 'Grand Master of all thing Bad and his minions' are there, and they will have to beat them, who is us, and then come back with the Treasure, if they do that will past, and gradated the guild?"

"Yep!" I smiled. "Like it?" They exchanged looks.

"Um…Sure?"

"Okay everyone," Chatot was going over the plan. "Crogunk, if Team Raider doesn't fall in our pitfall trap, you will have to push them in, and when they are in, put the lid back on and get down in to the trap. Everyone else, don't let them know it you, and--"

"We know the rest!" Cloudy told him.

"Oh, um yes." 'Chatot blushed. "I was just--"

"Walts, how much farther, do you think?"

"Everyone, on your positions!" Chatot said and we rush in to the pitfall.

We waited for ten minutes when I heard Tiny ask, "Is there some one there?"

"Oh, Tiny come on," Rose muttered. "No one in Treasure town has ever heard about the Grand Master of All things Bad."

"But…" Tiny ever got to finished what she was saying because they stepped on the pitfall trap.

"WAAAAHHHH! OOF!" Crogunk quickly put the cover over the top and Team Raider jumped.

"W-Walts? What h-happened?" Tiny asked. Before Walts could say anything I laughed evilly.

"I am the Grand Master Of all Things Bad!"

"I told you so!" Tiny quivered.

"We can take you on!" Walts snapped. "Whoever you are. There's three of us, and one of you!"

"That is not true," Chatot said. "I am the Guild--Grand Master's Minion!"

"As I'm I!" Cloudy put in. "There is a bunch of us! And you will never escape! Mawhaha!"

"Walts," Rose whispered. "I don't like fighting in the dark…"

"Good Idea!" Walts said. "Hey Grand Master of All thing Bad? I hope you like the light! FLASH!" The dark pit filled with light.

"Huh!?" Team Raider gasped. "Giuldmaster Wigglytuff!? Chatot, Team Rainbow, and Crogunk!?"

"Giuldmaster…" Chatot whispered, rubbing his eyes. "What do we do?"

"Guild master Wigglytuff…What's going on?" Walts asked.

"Wigglytuff?" I mused. "I know nothing of this person who call 'Wigglytuff'!"

"Um…Yes! I know nothing of this Pokemon called Chatot!" Chatot caught on.

"Me too! I know one call Cloudy!" Cloudy snapped. "I am the Grand Master's Minion!

"How did you know, we know a Castfrom call Cloudy?" Rose asked.

"Uh…" They rolled their eyes.

"Get them my Minions!" I called. And the battle began.

"Hail!" Cloudy called and a hail storm popped out of nowhere. Pelting us all with hail, all but Cloudy who's changed in to her snow and hail mode. "Weather ball!" Of coarse she didn't take in to a count that she was the only ice type and the rest of us were getting hit in the head with apple sized hail. Aura held her treasure bag over her head and called.

"Cloudy--I mean castform minion--stop the hail already!" Cloudy look over at Aura, but as she did Walts took the opportunity to KO her with a Psy beam.

"HEY! I'm the only one who gets to beat her up!" Aura snapped, and charged an aura sphere. The move hit Tiny, and sent her flying.

"WHHOOAA!" Tiny cried.

"Tiny!" Rose glared, and her vines opened up and she charged a solar beam. "Take this!" Aura, not use to powerful attacks, was paralyzed with fear. Just as the solar beam was closing in on it target, Aura, I jumped over and to the impact, which for me, wasn't that bad.

"Thanks…Giuldmaster…." Aura muttered.

"Grand master," I corrected.

As the battle progressed Aura got KO anyway, as did Crogunk, so now only Chatot and I were left.

"Now, _Grand Master_, looks like you're out numbered," Walts smirked. I think that we were pretty close to even, I was still in good heath and Chatot, well…he was standing…kind of. Team Raider was not much better. Tiny was swaying from side to side, and Rose had a shallow cut that snaked down her vine.

"The…grand master…and I will s-still w-win," Chatot stammered then swung from side to side and fell faint.

"Looks like its Mono-on-Trio!" Walts smiled.

"I hoped it didn't have to come to this but…" I sighed. "HEE-SHAY!" Walts and Rose cover their ears.

"Man, that's so loud!" Tiny, who didn't have hand to cover her ears, shook her head trying to dislodge the Hyper Voice. She growl and then, ran start at me. "TAKE DOWN!" For a little rhyhorn, she can pack a punch.

"Whoa…" I muttered. "Um…MY Minions!" The minions looked up tiredly. "RETREAT!"

THE NIGHT AT THE GUILD.

Everyone was tending to their wounds, when team Raider came down the ladder.

"We're back!" Rose called, and Walts cover his ears.

"Quite, please," He moaned.

"You came back!" I cheered. "Did you get the treasure from the Grand Master of All Things Bad?"

"Um…Wigglytuff, wasn't the Grand Master…you?" Tiny asked.

"_What!?_ Me?! No! No! I was here," then I laughed.

"AS was I! I couldn't have been the Grand master's Minion!" Chatot lied.

"Nor were we!" Aura and Cloudy smiled.

"Meh-heh-heh," Crogunk said. "I'm not saying anything."

"But……You are right," Walts was probably rolling his eyes, but I couldn't tell. "I couldn't have been you. Oh and Wigglytuff…we couldn't find any Treasure." They sighed.

"You couldn't?" I questioned, I put a treasure box there just before Chatot started re-explaining what to do.

"Yeah, the only thing we found was this," Rose pulled out a perfect apple. "But no treasure."

"What! This is an exquisite treasure!" I snapped. "It a perfect apple!"

"Oh I see…" Rose said then whisper to her teammates. "It _is_ Wigglytuff, after all."

"Congratulations!" I shouted happily, causing them to wince. "You are the first gradates of the Wigglytuff guild!"


	4. Chapter 4

Waveripple: *Checking watch* Where is she?

Medicham: Dunno, why don't you just type her here?

Waveripple: Good idea! *Clanks on keyboard.* And Lopunny suddenly appeared and left the place she was. *Lonpunny appears out of nowhere.* Finally!

Medicham: You know how long I had to wait!

Lopunny: *Sweat dropping* Whoopies, lost track of time on Fanficiton. Well, I'm here now and, well, Waveripple Does Not OWN POKEMON!

Years pasted, and apprentices came and went--all but Crogunk. I try to keep tabs on the graduated teams--and after four years, lost track of every one of them. Sometimes they come and check in; it's a great experience for the new apprentices. Even so I would never have thought that a team from my guild would save the world.

The first time I saw Team Water-Flower I knew there was something different about the leader Blossom the Bublasuar. I could have never guessed she was a human from the future, but who could have? From the time the took down the outlaw Drowzee, and when they were the first to get to Fogbound Lake and when the Dusknoir, who we all thought was amazingly great and kind but wasn't, took them to the future, and they came back, and when they travel to Hidden Land, and stop time from stopped, but before that I had a fairly good idea on how different this team was:

"Hmm, So let me see if I got this straight." Chatot said to the guild's newest apprentices. "Behind the waterfall there is a cave…And in the deepest part of the cave there is a gigantean gem…When you push on the gem, it triggers a trap of some kind…And surprisingly you were flush off to the distant hot spring? It that the gist of your report?" I chuckle silently; I had sent team Water-Flower to investigate a waterfall that I had once been too. But, of course, they don't know that.

"Yep, what's really disappointing is that we couldn't bring the gem back," Finn, the mudkip, sighed.

"No, no, no! Emphatically no!" Chatot flapped his wings. "This is a major discovery!" I was content and went to sit back down on my mat. Let those kids have their fun; I never reported that dungeon, anyway. And they earned it; they did get hit with a wall of rushing water.

"Um…Guild master?" Chatot poke his head in. "Um…"

"Yes, Chatot," I smiled. "Come in."

"Yes," He hopped in. "It seems, that the leader of team Water-Flower insist that they didn't discover a dungeon behind the waterfall you told them to investigate."

"Oh?" did they know it was me…naw "Then who did?"

"Um…you," Chatot said. "Blossom insists upon it." I mulled over what to do then I smiled.

"Oh, memories! sweet memories!" I sang. "YOOM….TAH!" I danced over to Chatot and clapped as if I just remembered. "Yes, yes! When I think hard, maybe I did go there once!"

"Oh," Chatot looked down. "I'll go tell them." He turned and left. Honestly I had no idea how they find out.

I would soon learn that Blossom has an ability to see visions from the past and future by touching something or someone. They even only had to train at the guild for a one year until Chatot and I thought they should have a go at the graduation exam. And--not unlike Team Raider--they knew it was the guild. But only because another new apprentice, Bidoof, took the top off the pit. And after the graduated exam they went one to do other great things, like save us all from living in a world of darkness in a horrific never-ending nightmare. Even though Team Water-Flower did all this _amazing_ stuff and more, they still had the same overly excited expression on their faces when a super-famous Exploration Team came to the Wigglytuff guild.

My ears twitched, there was someone out side, and whoever they are the whole Guild Excited. I shrugged might as well see what's going on. I when to the door and pushed it open.

"Hiya!" I said to whomever.

"Oh! Wigglytuff, darling! its long time, sweetie!" Lopunny exclaimed. I looked at the

three Pokemon the guild was crowded around. _Team Charm had come to visit, finally! _I thought to myself. _because there is no way I could leave the guild to see them._ Digget and Bidoof move out of my way to see Team Charm. "Oh, Wigglytuff! You haven't changed one bit!" _Either have any of you! _I wanted to cry, but I restrained myself.

"Seeing you as a Guildmaster…Imagine that! That's amazing!" Medicham smiled.

"It has been long time, Wigglytuff," Gardevoir grinned.

"Yup. Long time no see!" I sang. "Have you all been well?"

"…Long time…?" Loudred muttered. "You mean…"

"Guildmaster…are you already acquainted with Team Charm?" Sunflora asked.

"Oh! Wigglytuff was a real go-getter back in the day! Like, grrrowl!" Medicham answer for me.

"Back then, Wigglytuff was something else. No one could beat him. So cool," Lopunny said.

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed.

"Um, Guildmaster…Uh, how do you know the beauties of Team Charm?" Chatot asked the question that was everyone's mind.

"Well, there my friends!" I smiled. "Friends from a long time ago!"

"That's right! We were partners in exploration with Wigglytuff here!" Lopunny explained. Everyone jumped.

"Whaaaat!? The Guildmaster…and Team Charm?" Chatot gasped.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"We came about an important matter." Gardevoir elucidated. "Do you recall when we explored a long time ago, that we found a mysterious key? At that time, we didn't know what the key was for. Well, we finally found out where it should be use."

"You see, we discover a place called Aegis Cave. That key is a perfect fit for the keyhole to its entrance" Medicham told me. "There's more. It's said that the cave holds a vast trove of Treasure!"

"A vast trove of…" Loudred started.

"Treasure!?" Sunflora finished, as she often did for him.

"Say Wigglytuff, darling," Lopunny said. "That key we found back then…You've still got it, haven't you?"

"Key? Um…what kind of key?" I almost forgot how much fun toying with them was. "I don't remember! Ha ha ha!"

"HEY! We when thought a lot to get that key! And you saying you've lost it?" Medicham fumed.

"…that's typical for Wigglytuff. Some things haven't changed at all it seems," Gardevior muttered to herself. "Lopunny, it's time for our gift."

"I hear you, Gardevoir," Lopunny said. "Here you go, Wigglytuff. We've brought you a little gift. It's your favorite! A perfect apple!" She placed the apple on the earth.

"Wow! A perfect apple! This is for me?" I leaned down and picked it up. "Yay! Thank you!" I throw it up and balanced it on my head.

"So...about that key…" Gardevoir began.

"Oh! I remember now! That key! The one shaped like and Unown! I'll go look!" I turn and when back in to my room. I looked over behind a pile of boxes. "YOOM…" I saw the handle of the '?' shaped key "TAH!" I pulled to hard I guess, because the boxes, and all the things in them came falling out. I shrugged; I'll pick it up later--probably. I fiddled around the stone key in my hands before going back out to hand the '?' shaped key to them. "Here you go!"

"Yes, darling! This is the key!" _No I was going to trick you and give you the wrong key, old friend. . . _I thought dryly as Lopunny slipped it in her bag. "It will open the door to Aegis Cave! Thank you Wigglytuff!" I threw the Perfect Apple back up on my head. "Say, why don't you join us! It will be like old times!"

"Yay! Perfect Apple! Thank you!" I cheered.

"…You really haven't changed…" Gardevoir chuckled. Taking what I said to be a no, and it was, Lopunny said: "We'll be going now, sweeties. See you, Wigglytuff!" They turn and marched out, but as they got to the ladder, Finn of team Water-Flower said,

"Uh…Excuse me!" He said, eyes wide in awe.

"Yes?" Lopunny asked.

"Um…May we go exploring with you?"

"ME TOO!" and "And me" and "Oh my gosh, me too!" I want to go too!" all got said at once.

"And you, Blossom?" Finn asked his partner, Blossom. "You'd like to go explore this new dungeon too right, Blossom?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Blossom smiled. "Yes! This seems like fun!"

"Yeah! Please let us join you! Please?"

"PLEASE!" The apprentices and Chatot asked. Lopunny look from the Guild members to Team Water-Flower.

"Why are asking, Chatot? You have to stay with me at the guild," I remind him in a whisper. He sighed, but didn't argue.

"Tee-hee! Everyone is so earnest! You are all so adorable!" She giggled. "Yes you may!"

"THANK YOU!" Everyone, but Chatot and I yelled.

"Ok, sweeties. We'll go ahead and open the entrance. You can go in after we do. The cave is located to the southwest of here." Team Charm turned and left to go unlock Aegis Cave. Everyone but Crogunk, who never leaves, Digget, who was focused to do Sentry, Chatot and I hustled out.

"its okay, Chatot!" I smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. "I don't what you to steal the apprentice's thunder." Truth be told, I don't think Chatot _could _steal their thunder…

"You're right, Guildmaster! The appetencies need to explore! Stretch their wings, if it were!" He smiled, and nodded. "On need to steal their thunder. I'd better help Digget with sentry…" He hopped over to the mole Pokemon, who was zooming back and forth to open the doors of the guild and identify the visitor.

"Thanks for helping Chatot!" I heard Digglet yelled. "Oh, Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Who's….oh…."

"What's wrong, Digget?" Chatot called.

"There is a _bunch,_ like 10 or so, Pokemon here to see the guild master!" Digget popped up. "What do I do?" I blinked and walked over.

"Let them in, of course!" I smiled. "If they want to see me, that is!" Digget and Chatot exchanged looks.

"Um, okay guild master, what ever you say," Digget went back to his post.

"…….I'll get the door…." Chatot walked over and open the steal door thing out side the guild. Shrugging I started to climbed the ladder. As I went up I heard Crogunk mutter, "I have a bad feeling about this…" Of course then I shrugged it off, as well Crogunk. Maybe I should have listened to him…

"Hello?" I called as I reached the end of the ladder. "Hello? Anyone---" before I could finish someone stuffed a gag in to my mouth. "Mfff? Mmmmfffffle?! MMFFF!! (Huh? Who are you!? HELP!)"

Then my vision went dark. "Mfff… (Oh, no…)"

**Waveripple: *thought Lopunny's paws* Lopunny! It's okay! I know what happens next! **

**Lopunny: *Shaking Waveripple back and forth* Tell me!**

**Waveripple: Help me! I can't tell you! Help me! Oh, and by fork, until next week! HELP ME! *Medicham slowly walks over, sits down and stares, clearly not going to help licking an ice cream cone.***


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, there. I'm sorry to report I'm putting this story on hiatus for awhile. More or less because I have no more ideas for this story. They are gone. That and story was pretty craply done away. _

_Maybe rewrite this story and post a new one—so if this gets deleted you know why. _

_I am sorry to do this. _

_Sincerely yours, Waveripple of Team Sunrise._


End file.
